


Five Times Merrow Teased Damien, and the One Time He Didn't

by deliciously_devient



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I REGRET NOTHING, I have no shame, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, five times fic, plotless smut at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merrow is a devious little shit, and Damien can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Merrow Teased Damien, and the One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work, but don't bash on me quite so badly. This may or may not become a series, and I really like these characters, they've been with me for years, and came out of a roleplay my best friend and I started in freshman year of high school and they sort of...became...living...  
> Anyway, it's smut so you may as well enjoy the smut, because, you know, smut.

Five Times Merrow Teased Damien, and the One Time He Didn’t

1)   
Merrow didn’t mean to walk out of his room into the kitchen, naked from the waist up and still smelling of after-masturbation pheromones. Really, he didn’t. And the fact that his alpha roommate, and the object of his affections was there, well, that was just a happy accident. And maybe Merrow bent a little too far over in his quest for orange juice, his too-small pajama pants hugging the curve of his toned ass a little tighter than was decent, and maybe he heard the pained, aroused whimper Damien gave off, and maybe that made him feel smugly satisfied with himself as he retrieved the orange juice from the bottommost shelf of the fridge. Where he may or may not have placed it the night before.  
“Morning sunshine,” he said casually, sitting in the chair closest to Damien, putting his slim, well cared for feet in the alphas lap. This wasn’t unusual –Merrow had a penchant for placing his feet in the laps of his friends, a little throwback trait that all the omegas in his family possessed- but he did place those soft, delicate looking podia a little closer to the man’s junk than necessary.  
“Er, morning,” Damien muttered, and Merrow was more than a little gratified to hear the slightly strangled note in the alpha’s voice. His plan was working exactly the way he had known it would.   
“What’s on the schedule for today? You’ve got sociology this afternoon, right?” Merrow asked casually as he sipped his orange juice, absently rubbing his feet together on Damien’s lap. Well, it appeared to be an absent-minded gesture, when in actuality it was Merrow being a devious little shit, because he knew exactly what the fuck he was doing. One did not get the Nobel Genius Grant without being a genius.   
“Y-yeah,” Damien said, and there was that awkward I-am-incredibly-aroused-by-you-but-I-don’t-want-to-ruin-our-friendship blush on his cheeks, and Merrow couldn’t wait to see if that blush extended all the way down Damien’s toned chest like he thought it would, and damn he wanted to get his hands all over those muscles and-  
Shh, little Merrow. We will get our chance, he thought, willing away his arousal.  
2)  
Merrow hadn’t been planning on teasing Damien today; in fact, teasing the gentle giant was the last thing on his mind as he sat on the hardwood floor of their apartment, sobbing, a picture of his childhood kitten in his lap. His brother, Haven, had called him that afternoon, and chokingly informed him that little Persephone had died. Merrow had spent the better part of the afternoon holding back his own tears to comfort his overly emotional twin, and when he’d finally hung up, he’d started crying.  
His brain didn’t register the sound of the door opening or the heavy footsteps of his roommate until the alpha was touching his shoulder, his eyes and voice laden with concern as he asked Merrow what was wrong.  
Merrow didn’t say anything, didn’t really have the higher brain function to at that particular moment, and launched himself into Damien’s arms, clinging to him like a koala as he sought comfort.   
Damien’s scent was warm and familiar, his arms strong as they encircled Merrow’s waist, and his voice soft as he whispered nonsensical platitudes in Merrow’s ear. It took probably a half hour, but Merrow eventually calmed down, his sobs becoming soft hiccups, vanishing altogether as Damien’s large hands stroked down his back.   
Merrow slowly became aware of the position they were in –Merrow straddling Damien’s thighs, his head burrowed into the neck of the alpha, his ass flush against something that was not-quite soft. He grinned, suddenly, wolfishly, and shifted in Damien’s lap, but made no move to withdraw from the comfortable position.  
“Thanks Dee,” he murmured, nuzzling against the alphas neck, his lips brushing his bonding gland with a deliberate nonchalance.  
Damien’s voice was strangled when he answered. “Anytime.”  
3)  
The next time Merrow teases Damien, it’s deliberate and planned to a tee. The devious omega is wearing his favorite at-home attire, his bright rainbow-colored tank top that clung to his slim frame like a wetsuit, and the matching hot-pink booty shorts. The outfit alone had made every single one of his previous boyfriends drop everything when they saw him in it, and drag him off somewhere to fuck him into a mattress. Or wall. Or desk. Or a really soft patch of grass. He really needed to stop having sex in semi-public places; though not exactly against the law, no one’s reputation ever really recovered from getting caught doing it.  
He was in the middle of the living room, in clear view of the front door, in the middle of making himself into a pretzel on his yoga mat, when Damien entered, just as he’d known he would. The alpha was predictable, firm in his routine, and absolutely adorable when he stood frozen, hand hovering over the key bowl as his keys dangled from his fingers, half out of his jacket as his eyes soaked up the sight of Merrow in the downward dog position.  
“Heya,” Merrow said cheerily, lifting his right leg as he change positions, extending his limbs in a show of both flexibility and strength.  
“H-hey,” Damien managed after another long moment of ogling, and Merrow barely restrained a smirk. Damien was eating out of the palm of his hand, the way he was devouring Merrow with his eyes. There was no way he’d be able to resist him once his heat came along, not with the way Merrow was playing into his alpha psyche, giving him all these subtle cues.  
Damien was as good as his.  
“I was just doing some yoga. You wanna join me? It’s really relaxing, and I know how stressed you get after dealing with all those idiots in the dirt lab,” he said, still cheerful even as he put his foot behind his head. The move nearly made his junk pop out of his shorts, and he saw Damien’s pupils dilate, and he felt a deep satisfaction in knowing he was the one who had caused that.  
“Erm, thanks for the offer but…I really need to…shower,” Damien said as he slowly inched out of the room, his eyes on Merrow’s ass and abs and thighs. He fled before Merrow could taunt him anymore with barely covered skin.  
4)  
The next time Merrow teased Damien, it was entirely the alphas fault. Everyone knew that a sleepy Merrow was a molesty Merrow, and he was the one who insisted they watch all the Harry Potter movies, so it was his fault when, halfway through the fourth one, Merrow began to cuddle him shamelessly.  
It started out innocently enough, with Merrow just placing his head on Damien’s shoulder. The alpha shifted unconsciously, his arm moving to brace the back of the couch so that Merrow’s head fit snugly in the crook of his arm. It wasn’t something they had never done before; late night movie watching was a bit of a tradition between them, and one of the things that had begun to make Merrow crave more from his roommate and best friend. As Merrow became more drowsy and, by extension, more of a cuddleslut, he began to inch closer to Damien, until he was half-draped over the alpha’s lap, his head cradled in the dip of Damien’s groin and one arm pinned beneath the small of the alpha’s back, slim fingers dancing along the groove of his hip. His other arm was tucked near his chest, his hand resting loosely on Damien’s thigh.  
It was the kind of position a couple might be found in, especially with the almost furtive way Damien was threading his fingers through Merrow’s soft hair, not paying attention to the movie anymore, his eyes on Merrow. When the omega glanced up, there was a shuttered look of longing in those blue eyes that he’d seen on occasion before, when Damien thought he wasn’t looking.  
Merrow gave Damien a sleepy smile, and nuzzled against the alpha’s groin, giving off a sleepy, satisfied purr. Damien stilled for a moment, before an answering rumble of a purr made his chest vibrate, and he continued his stroking of Merrow’s hair.   
It spoke volumes of how much he felt for Damien that he would actually let the great big oaf touch his precious hair.  
5)  
Damien was lounging on the couch when Merrow made his last attack on the alpha’s restraint. He was flipping through one car magazine or another, looking rapt as he observed an engine or something, and Merrow was determined to have all that attention focused on him.  
“Dee, have you seen my BOTDF shirt?” Merrow asked innocently as he walked into the living room, clad in only a short, white towel, looking around the mostly-tidy living space as if to expecting to find the aforementioned shirt lying about. It wasn’t there –Merrow always knew where it was, it was his favorite shirt- but this wasn’t about the shirt. It was about the way Damien looked up, froze and flushed, his eyes travelling the length of Merrow’s body and unconsciously licked his lips.  
Merrow could barely contain his triumphant smirk, but he did because he wanted to keep up an image of almost virginal ignorance; he knew that when his heat hit him in a few days, Damien would be absolutely unable to resist him when he asked, because not only was he unclaimed, his acting like he was unaware of what he did to Damien would spur the mans inner alpha to override his higher brain if need be.  
Merrow waited patiently while Damien took him in –damp hair, body slightly flushed from the shower and from what he’d been doing in the shower, scent reeking of both post-orgasm pheromones and pre-heat ones- looking for all the world like nothing more than an unbeguiling omega. Alphas couldn’t resist an omega they thought couldn’t handle themselves.  
“N-no,” Damien answered after a long moment, drawing his eyes up from Merrow’s nipples. He shifted uncomfortably, and Merrow noticed the burgeoning tent in his shorts. The man was always wearing shorts, or extremely tight skinny jeans. He was lucky Merrow had sprung this on him after he’d got back from the gym.  
Merrow pouted and gave a dramatic sigh. “I can’t find it anywhere, and I want to wear it tonight,” he said, and turned on his puppy dog eyes. “Will you help me find it?”  
Damien had the cute, flustered little flush on his cheeks, and his eyes drifted to Merrow’s mostly naked body again before he managed to answer, breath hitching slightly.  
“Yeah. Yeah, of course I can help you,” he said, and Merrow grinned at him.  
“Great!”  
The next twenty minutes were spent with Merrow stretching and bending, and dropping the towel on accident twice as they searched for the missing shirt. They found it, wedged under the couch cushion where Merrow had placed it, and Merrow gave a little squeal of delight when Damien presented it to him, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek in gratitude.  
“Thanks so much Dee!”  
A mumbled ‘you’re welcome’ was all he got before the alpha was rushing off to shower. He wasn’t exactly quiet, and Merrow gave a satisfied smirk when he heard.  
+1)  
Merrow woke slowly on Saturday, and a soft grin immediately overtook his features as he stretched. The gentle warmth of the start of his heat had settled into his core, and he dipped his hand underneath his pajama bottoms to stroke his half-hard cock to full hardness. He didn’t do it quickly; no, there was no urgency in his movements as he slid his small, soft hand up and down his length, thumb pressing down on the slit as he teased himself closer and closer to the edge. He’d yet to open his eyes, and despite his activities, the haze of sleep still clung to him like a second skin, lending an almost dream-like quality to the leisurely wank.  
He spread his legs slightly, feeling the warmth of the morning sun filtering through his blinds caressing his skin like a lover. His unoccupied hand slipped down, fondling his balls for an idle moment before tracing the rim of his damp hole. A soft moan escaped his plump lips, and he pumped his hips into his hand, biting his lip as the tip of his index finger slipped into his moistened entrance. He imagined Damien doing this to him, soft, gentle Damien who blushed at the mere mention of sex, and held lofty views of mating and caring for your omega or beta. He imagined the gentle way Damien would stretch him, first with one finger, then two, thrusting in shallowly at first, being careful not to go to fast, brushing and rubbing his prostate incessantly when he found it, those intense, blue eyes boring into him as he breached him the first time.  
It was the thought of those blue eyes that had him over the edge, come spurting in hot, white stripes across his chest and stomach as he cried out, Damien’s name falling like a prayer from his lips. Soft little mewls of pleasure escaped his mouth as he slowly came down from his high, and he finally opened his eyes, smiling widely as he thought about the day to come. It was a little after eight, Merrow saw as he glanced at his clock, and that meant that Damien would still be at the gym. He still had a bit of time before his hormones made decision-making difficult, and he wanted to get breakfast and rub his scent all over the apartment before his soon-to-be mate got home.  
He stood and wiped the drying semen off his stomach and hand before he made his way to the kitchen. He made sure to touch every surface in reach as he ate a bowl of cereal, inhaling it quickly before setting the bowl aside and rubbing up against the walls and door, making the entire apartment reek of omega in heat. He hesitated before Damien’s door, wondering how mad the alpha would be after he came out of the heat-fog for Merrow violating his personal space like this…and decided he would deal with it when it came up, and hoped Damien would be as forgiving as he always was in all matters concerning Merrow.  
He flung the door to Damien’s room open and strode in, touching walls, clothes, his desk and swivel chair, making sure everything was coated with his scent before gleefully throwing himself onto the bed, naked, and rubbing his body in the scent of Damien even as he coated the soft, silk sheets with his distinctive odor. He thought about masturbating again, but his hard cock told him that it would be a fruitless effort; he wouldn’t be able to come until he had a knot in his ass. Damien’s knot, preferably. In fact, he would settle for no other knot; Damien was the only acceptable alpha in his book, the only one worthy enough not to just help him through his heat, but claim and bond him.  
Merrow reluctantly extricated himself from Damien’s bed, and made his way to the living room, where Damien would see him when he returned from his workout. The man was almost religious when it came to working out, keeping his body fit and well muscled even though he had no need to do so. He didn’t strut about clubs picking up omegas, he didn’t have a mate he was keeping fit for, and he was studying to be a paleontologist, something that most definitely did not require the amount of muscle Damien was intent on keeping. It was one of the many things Merrow admired about him; the firm ass was a nice bonus as well.   
Merrow slipped his hand under the waist of his pajamas again, and did away with them entirely when his skin became too sensitized to deal with the soft wool. He teased his hard cock as he lay on the couch, but didn’t bother to try and get off. It would only wind him up tighter, and he wasn’t yet blindly desperate enough to get himself off with a toy. He spread his legs lewdly on the couch, rubbing his slick entrance but not penetrating, keeping himself deliciously aroused as his heat built, his body sending off more pheromones, the whole apartment stinking of omega heat. The smell would be like a punch in the gut when any alpha smelled it.  
There was the rattle of keys that preceded Damien’s arrival, and, as expected, he stopped as soon as he caught sight and scent of Merrow, naked and laid out on the couch, his body screaming ‘come hither’ as he stroked his cock languidly, one hand spreading his slick around his entrance. His gray eyes fluttered as he looked at the alpha, standing stock still in the entryway, his nostril flaring as he breathed in Merrow’s heavy scent.  
“Hey Dee,” Merrow purred as he stood, walking toward the alpha with quick strides, his cock bobbing with each step. He rubbed his cheek against Damien’s cheek, a ‘fuck me now’ if the alpha had ever heard one. Damien, being the honorable ass he was, backed up a step, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to clear his head. Merrow was having none of it, and seized the alpha by his shirt, drawing him closer with a surprising strength. Damien stumbled slightly, his arms going around Merrow as he sought out his balance, and he groaned as he came in contact with the heated omega.  
“M-merrow,” Damien breathed, and it was obvious his instincts were quickly losing the battle with his higher brain. He was already hard against Merrow’s abdomen, and that filled the omega with a smug sense of pride. “Merrow, do you…have someone you want me to call for your heat?”  
Merrow looked up at Damien through his lashes, and rubbed against the alpha, making a soft, whining mewling noise that would have had lesser men pinning Merrow to the wall and fucking him within an inch of his life. As it was, Damien let out a pained groan, his hips canting up almost against his will as he looked into those stormy gray eyes, nearly black with arousal.  
“You, Damien,” Merrow purred as he rubbed against Damien again. “I want you. Come and get me,” he added as he pulled away, shaking his ass tantalizingly as he quickly retreated to his room. He wasn’t sure what kind of instinct drove him to do it, but he knew, even as he locked the door to his bedroom, that Damien would follow him. This was only a test, one he knew Damien would pass with flying colors.  
Sure enough, just seconds after he had turned the lock, Damien was rattling doorknob, a plaintive whine meeting Merrow’s ears when the door wouldn’t budge. He giggled as he made his way to the bed, feeling his hormones kick into overdrive. Being exposed to the scent of an alpha –a familiar alpha- had his body kicking up the pheromone production, and he knew it would only be minutes before he was near delirious with need. He lay on his bed, moaning loudly as his fingers closed around his cock. There was a sharp whine from Damien, and the doorknob rattled again.  
“Merrow, let me in!” Damien whined, and Merrow felt giddy at the unrestrained lust he heard in the alphas voice.   
“Nope,” Merrow called, giggling. “You have to work for it. Work for me.”  
At that, Merrow heard Damien make a noise he had never expected to hear from the normally mild-mannered alpha. It was a deep, full-throated, menacing growl, and it sent both a shiver of fear and desire through Merrow.  
Damien rattled the doorknob again, and the whole frame shook, and the omega thought that maybe he would simply break the door down. But no, even in the heat-fog, Damien was smarter than that. His footsteps receded from the door, an for a moment Merrow worried he had pushed too far and driven Damien away, but his footsteps returned, and there was a soft, scratching noise as Damien fiddled with the knob. With a jolt of arousal and pride, Merrow realized the alpha was picking the lock.  
There were a few quiet moments of just the sound of metal scraping metal, and then the knob was turning, and the door opened, revealing Damien standing there, shirtless, his blue eyes nearly black with arousal as he stared at Merrow’s prone form, licking his lips.  
They locked eyes, and for a few moments, Damien only stood there and stared while he took in the sight of a debauched looking Merrow, his skin flushed, his cock hard as it strained between his thighs, his eyes dark with lust as he considered Damien in the same hungry way.  
Then Damien was striding across the room, shucking his shoes and his bottom garments as he did so, crawling onto the bed and sliding his body along Merrow’s, his lips finding and claiming the omegas in a hard, hot kiss.  
“You fucking tease,” Damien growled when they parted for air, his lips ghosting along Merrow’s collarbone. “You planned this, didn’t you? You wanted me to be this riled up when your heat came, wanted me to break down your fucking door.”  
Merrow shivered at Damien’s word, but didn’t bother denying that he’d been planning exactly this. It was true, and Damien didn’t seem too mad about the whole ordeal anyway, especially since his fingers were currently prodding Merrow’s entrance, his lips devouring Merrow’s mouth in a way that bespoke of months, years of want and need. Merrow thrust his hips upward, trying to get Damien’s fingers inside him, his cock sliding along the hard expanse of Damien’s chiseled abs. He whimpered softly when the alpha’s fingers continued to tease his entrance, and his fingers dug into the flesh of Damien’s shoulders, insistent, needy.  
“I should keep you like this,” Damien growled in Merrow’s ear, his middle finger sliding up and down the smaller man’s crack, touching his slick entrance but never quite penetrating. “I should tease you, stroke and caress your body but not touch you the way you want until you’re sobbing with need. I could keep you just like this, whimpering and writhing for my touch, for hours on end.”  
Merrow shivered at Damien’s words, letting out a soft keening noise of want and need, his lips brushing against the alpha’s now-swollen bonding gland in silent plea. A soft tremor went through Damien’s body at the brush of Merrow’s lips, and he growled.  
“You’re damn lucky I’ve wanted this for so long,” Damien growled, and finally, finally his fingers were inside Merrow, and the omega felt like he might burst from the shock of pleasure that ran through his body. He keened, his hips canting upward as Damien stretched him, praise and filth spewing from his lips that Merrow couldn’t really pay attention to. The reality of this, of Damien above him, inside him, was almost too much, and he was already nearly incoherent with pleasure. He’d wanted this for so long, and now he finally had it, had sat through the horrible girlfriends Damien had had, had always been there for the idiot when he got his heart broken, had helped him through his sexual identity crisis, and now he had him. Merrow wasn’t sure if it was his heat or his emotions, but every touch Damien gave him, every caress and every stretch of his fingers was white-hot in its intensity, and made his painted toes curl.  
“Dee,” Merrow whined when the third finger joined its brethren inside Merrow, lazily stretching him and prodding his prostate with teasing little touches that were just enough for him see stars but not enough for him to reach completion.  
“Hmm?” Damien purred softly, his eyes sparkling with mischief even as they were blown with desire.  
“I don’t need this much stretching!” Merrow whined, canting his hips up, his manicured fingernails raking across the alpha’s shoulders. “For Christ’s sake, fuck me!”  
Damien’s eyes darkened even further, and his cock twitched against Merrow’s thigh, and the omega gave off a sharp, begging whine. Damien kissed Merrow, gently, his tongue stealing into the soft, wet cavern of his mouth and laying claim to it. His fingers slipped out of Merrow with a wet pop and he brought the fingers to his mouth, inhaling the scent of Merrow with a blissful expression before he began to lick them clean. It was an old-fashioned gesture, and one that looked positively obscene as Damien did it, his tongue flicking out to wrap around his own fingers in a beautiful mockery of something else that was only slightly more pleasurable than watching Damien do that.  
Damien settled his mass between Merrow’s spread thighs, keeping the omega on his back despite his protests that he wanted to be mounted. “That can come later,” Damien growled as he lined himself up with Merrow’s entrance, his cock pressing against the slick hole. “I want to watch your face the first time I knot you.”  
Merrow keened and arched his back, trying to get Damien inside him, desperate now, the words making his hormones spike. Damien’s large hands settled on his hips, stilling his writhing, his lips nibbling at the omega’s throat as he slowly slid into the slick heat that awaited him. He was agonizingly slow, his dark blue eyes locked on Merrow’s as he slid in, inch by inch, leaving Merrow a whimpering, keening mess as he tried to thrust up against the alpha to no avail. Damien’s grip was like gentle iron, soft and keeping Merrow exactly where he wanted him. Merrow moaned and reveled in the fact that his alpha was strong enough to keep him down and make him do as he pleased.  
It took nearly five minutes, but finally, finally he was fully seated in Merrow’s hot, tight channel. Damien groaned softly, his nose buried in the crook of the omega’s neck, his lips resting gently against his bonding gland. He savored the moment, cradled between Merrow’s thighs, inside him and around him, burning the moment into his memory forever.  
Then Merrow shifted under him, his walls tightening even as his hormones spiked, making Damien moan and thrust into him shallowly. Lust shot through him and he knew, even as he tried to fight it, that he wouldn’t be able to take this as slow as he wanted to. He moaned and pulled out slightly, thrusting into Merrow, making the omega keen and arch against him.  
“Yes!” Merrow cried, his fingers digging into Damien’s shoulders, his hips bucking, drawing him back into his body.  
It was that final little wordless plea, that innocuous little twitch of Merrow’s hips, that made the last functions of Damien’s higher brain cease to work and he drew out again to thrust into Merrow, almost mindless with his lust. Merrow encouraged him with little moans and whimpers, clutching Damien’s shoulders, back, ass.  
Merrow lost all sense of time, consumed completely by the pleasure coursing through his veins, the scent of Damien surrounding him, the feeling of being filled, gloriously, and then Damien’s knot was pressing against his entrance and he keened, thrusting his hips up frantically. He needed it, needed to feel completed and taken by Damien.  
“Merrow…can I…” Damien groaned, holding himself back visibly, his normally pale cheek flushed red with lust.  
“Yes!” Merrow whined. “Fuck, yes, yes, knot me.”  
Damien let out a low groan and surged forward, his knot popping into Merrow with an obscene sound, thrusting shallowly as the knot swelled and sealed them together. Merrow let out a choked scream, his eyes rolling back into his head as he came, thick ropes of semen coating their stomachs as he clung to Damien. His orgasm set off Damien’s, and the alpha cried out as he came, shuddering as Merrow’s walls milked wave after wave out of him.  
Damien had the presence of mind to roll them so that Merrow was on top, being gentle so as not to jostle the omega enough to hurt him. They lay like that for endless moments, panting as they both came down from their orgasm-induced high, Damien absently petting Merrow as they lay together.  
Later, days later, as the two of them laid together, the last vestiges of Merrow’s heat fading, Merrow laced their fingers together, and looked up at Damien with a soft smile.  
“I want you to know that I love you, Damien,” he said softly, his gray eyes sincere. “And I don’t expect to hear the same words back, but I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”  
Damien’s eyes were unfathomable as he looked at Merrow, and he pulled his hand away from the omega’s. Merrow had a sinking feeling in his chest, but Damien cupped his cheeks with both hands, brushing his lips against Merrow’s in a soft, chaste kiss.   
“Merrow,” he breathed. “Merrow, I love you too.”


End file.
